1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belted tires designed, in particular, for road vehicles capable of travelling at high speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To increase the efficiency of these belted tires and to reduce unsticking of the edges of the belt which tends to occur during intensive use, it was proposed in French Pat. No. 1,253,395, filed on Dec. 31, 1959, to increase the number of layers of reinforcing materials on the edges of the belt, for example, by folding back the edges of certain layers so that they cover the edges of other layers of the belt. It was also proposed to make the belt from at least two superposed layers having the same width, each layer consisting of cord fabric material oriented at a slight angle, the edges of these superposed layers being folded back together.